Marvel Vs Dc: Rebirth
by ShadyGotham
Summary: I started a Marvel Vs Dc story line awhile ago and it kind of fell flat. I've decided to start fresh with a knew take on how a battle of this magnitude would go down and who, if any, would come out on top. Hope you enjoy this new take on this classic battle of heroes and villains.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Vs Dc

Rebirth

Chapter 1 – Desolate Future

The year is 3942. The world as we know it is gone. A 20 year long war raged across the planet killing everything, except for a select few with special abilities. You see this all started when a vortex opened up, letting beings from another world spill into ours. These beings had abilities the likes of which I have never seen. The vortex closed a few days afterwards, that's when the war began. It's no surprise that war would be mankind's down fall, but I doubt anyone expected it to be as bad as this. "There is, however, a glimmer of hope. This alliance could bring an end to this war."

"But Professor how?" Barry asked.

Professor Xavier lay in an old, ragged, bed. They were hiding out in what was left of New York City. The basement they were in was partially collapsed and had trash all over the floor.

"You are the key Barry. You can end this war before it ever begins. All you have to do, is run." The Professor said.

He coughed violently and some blood splattered onto the covers.

"Professor I can't. Messing with time has never ended well for me or anyone else. For all we know I could create a worse timeline than this." Barry argued.

The Professor coughed again and then spoke,

"Nothing can be worse than this Barry. I know that you can stop this all from happening. You can save billions of lives. You can bring us all together, before we tear each other apart." The professor said.

Barry sighed and said "I just… Can't."

The Professor frowned and said "Then we are all doomed to this world."

Another coughing fit erupted from within him. Storm entered the small room and knelt by the Professor's bed.

"He needs to rest now Barry." Strom said.

Barry nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting in. Before he left the room the Professor called to him.

"Barry, you need… you must… save us." He then fell unconscious as Storm injected him with a sedative.

Barry exited the basement and walked up a set of stairs. They were in an old apartment building that was basically rubble at this point. The main hall only had three standing walls and no ceiling. Barry walked to the open doorway leading out into the war torn earth. He stood on the cracked stoop of the apartment and breathed in the contaminated air. Suddenly a kind of sonic boom could be heard in the sky. It was as if God himself was coming down from the heavens, but Barry knew better.

"He found us." Barry said under his breathe

"He found us!" Barry Shouted, Hoping Storm could hear him.

As the dark clouds in the sky opened up, a man came shooting down from the sky. He landed in the street just before Barry. Concrete and pavement went flying everywhere. Barry covered his face to shield it.

"You've been on the run for quite some time now Barry." Superman said.

Barry looked upon his former friend. His suit was badly damaged, with rips and tares strewn about it. The cape completely tattered as well.

"How could you betray us, Barry?" Superman asked.

"You know why I did. All this killing, all this death. It's pointless! Look what it's accomplished! The world is gone!" Barry yelled.

"We can rebuild this world, Barry. This war has come at a cost, but we will prevail." Superman retorted.

"No, this world is dead, and it's because of you." Barry spat.

Suddenly Iron Man landed just to the side of Superman.

"No Barry, it's because of you. You and the Professor's resistance stopped us from protecting this world." Tony said.

The bright red eyes of the Iron man suit pierced Barry's soul.

"You weren't protecting people! You were holding a gun to them and calling it protection!" Barry argued.

"Don't talk like you're Cap, just look where that got him." Tony remarked.

"Barry I'm willing to forgive your treachery if you hand over the Professor to us." Superman said.

Barry looked at Tony and then back at Superman. He then took a deep breath in and spoke one word.

"No."

Barry then seamlessly stepped into the Speedforce. In less than a nanosecond he was behind Iron Man. He then vibrated his hand to the same frequency as the suits. Barry then reached inside the suit and began to slash through the wiring.

Superman, being able to react faster, caught up with where Barry was and lifted off the ground. Barry noticed this and knew what he had to do. He had to get Superman as far away from the Professor as possible. Barry then shot off down the road with Superman following close behind.

Iron Man fell to the ground. His suit began to glitch out.

"Ultron, what the hell happened."

A robotic, monotone, voice responded to Tony.

"It appears multiple wires and data chips have been either fried or destroyed completely." Ultron answered.

"Are the jet boosters still functional? I need to get out of here." Tony asked.

"You're not going anywhere." Storm said as she stood over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - No Winners in this Race

Barry zoomed down the barren streets of New York City, the Man of Steel close behind. Barry glanced over his shoulder to see Superman only a few feet away.

"Come on Barry, you've got to go faster!" Barry said to himself.

He pushed himself harder and managed to get his legs to move faster.

"You can't escape me Barry!" Superman shouted.

Storm threw Iron man into a stone slab with an intense gust of wind. Tony slid down the slab and on to the ground.

"Ultron how much longer until the repairs are finished?" Tony asked, aggravated.

"Sir, Barry Allen destroyed some vital parts of the suit. Half of the systems can't be repaired in the field. The ones that can should give you your repulsors and targeting systems back. I estimate the repair time at 5 minutes, if you can keep Storm from doing any more damage to the suit." Ultron explained.

Tony rose up off the ground as Storm approached him.

"Stay down Stark! You have been beaten." Storm commanded.

"You Mutants are all the same, way too confident in your abilities. That's probably why most of your kind is extinct." Tony mocked.

Storm's eyes changed to a bright white. She rose of the ground as the sky became even darker than it already was. The wind picked up and thunder boomed in the clouds above.

"Do you feel that it is wise to insult Mother Nature?" Storm said sternly.

"Your not Mother Nature, she died a long time ago. You're just some wannabe mutant." Tony retorted.

"Sir repulsors are back online." Ultron said.

Lightning lit up the darkening sky above them. As Storm summoned a bolt of lightning to strike Tony, He countered with a bright red repulsor beam. The lightning collided with the beam causing both Storm and Tony to be blown backwards.

Barry continued to run down the abandoned streets. Superman was quickly closing the gap between them. Barry took a sharp left turn causing Superman to lose some speed as he couldn't make the turn as sharp as Barry did.

"That's it, i've had enough of this game." Superman said, angrily.

His eyes lit up red and became scolding hot. Suddenly beams of pure heat exploded out of his eyes, shooting straight towards Barry. Glancing over his shoulder again, Barry saw the beams coming towards him. With no effort at all he lowered his speed coming up alongside the beams. He then slid under them and ran up the closest building to him. By the time Superman realized what had happened, he had already flown right past Barry. He stopped in mid flight and immediately turned around and followed Barry up the side of the ruined building. When Barry reached the top he went flying up into the air. Flying up and over the building, he managed to landed on the other side and run down the building. As he found his way back onto the ground he took three sharp turns through the city, hoping to lose Superman.

Unfortunately, Superman was still close behind him.

"Need… To go…. Faster!" Barry stammered.

He was under extreme pressure. He hadn't had to go this fast in a long time. He pushed himself to go faster, but Superman stilled gained on him.

"It's over Barry! Give up now!" Superman shouted.

Barry closed his eyes and focused his mind on the Speedforce. The only thing he could see in his mind was the eternal force that gave him his power. For moment everything was slowed. It was as if time froze around him. Barry opened his eyes and they glowed an icey blue.

Within the blink of an eye Barry exploded off into the distance, creating five simultaneous sonic booms. He tore up the pavement in his path and crumbled any remaining buildings along the way. Superman found himself being thrown miles away from Barry. He landed somewhere in the remains of Central Park. Barry shot across the country. When he finally managed to slow down he found himself somewhere outside Los Angeles.

As he came to a screeching halt, Barry fell to his knees. His clothes were extremely singed. His shoes were gone and some smoke flowed off the holes in his clothes. Barry's eyes slowly returned to normal as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn. Been a while… Since i've been… this wiped." Barry said in between breaths.

He took off his now tattered black jacket and threw it to the side. As he tried to stand up he felt his knees buckle and he fell back to the ground.

"Okay, maybe i'll rest here for a bit." Barry said as he closed his eyes.

As Barry fell into a deep sleep, he was unaware of the figure approaching his unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel Vs Dc

Rebirth

Chapter 3 – True Fear

Space, a void of darkness stretching into infinity. In the darkness, though, a light emerged. It grew in size as it drew closer towards the Earth. A shimmering wave of emerald warriors approached the barren world. One thing stood in their way, the former headquarters of the Justice League.

The Watchtower's alarms began to sound as thousands of Green Lanterns approached the station. The hanger bay doors slid open and let loose the Yellow Lanterns. Out in front was their leader, Sinestro.

"Hal, we got company." Said John Stewart.

Leading the Lanterns into battle was Hal Jordan, along with John Stewart and Kyle Rayner.

"I see them. Let's make quick work of these assholes. We've got a regime to destroy." Hal responded.

From the planet below, the battle was seen as bright flashes of green and yellow. Beams of will and fear shot through space, some hitting their targets and others missing or being deflected. Hal blasted his way past Yellow Lanterns, looking for their leader. It wasn't long before he found him.

"Sinestro!" Hal shouted.

He turned and grinned at his opponent.

"Hal Jordan, how happy I am to see you. Finally I can show you how painful true fear can be!" Sinestro said as he charged towards Hal.

Hal quickly created a shield, blocking Sinestro's fist. Retaliating, Sinestro formed a spear and pierced Hal's shield. Hal moved back a few feet and formed a large energy cannon. It shot an intense beam of green energy that hit Sinestro dead on.

The yellow lantern went hurtling towards the planet below, crashing somewhere in downtown Gotham, or at least what was left of it.

"I'm going after Sinestro! Keep the rest of the fight up here!" Hal yelled to his comrades.

"We got this Hal, go kick his fear-loving ass!" Kyle responded.

Hal then shot down to Earth after his foe.

Barry woke up in a dimly lit cave. He quickly sat up and observed his surroundings. All he saw was a smoldering fire pit and a torn sleeping bag next to it.

"How the hell did I get here?" Barry wondered out loud.

"I brought you here." A voice said from behind.

Barry turned to see a former ally of his, Dick Grayson.

"Dick, you're alive!" Barry said, astonished.

He wore only a tattered black shirt and dirty black cargo pants. An old backpack was slung around his left shoulder. Barry could just make out his escrima sticks sticking out of the bag. His hair had grown out, including his facial hair, and was extremely scruffy looking.

"How are you alive?" Barry asked.

He remembered seeing the Hulk crush him with a large slab of concrete. That was years ago, though.

"A small pocket in the rubble kept the Hulk from crushing me into guts and blood, but it did incarcerate me in a tomb of rock and steel. I was trapped under there for a week, I think. When I finally managed to escape, the world was a complete shit show. The war had taken a turn for the worse during the short time I had been gone. I couldn't bear to be a part of something so awful, so I walked away. I've been living here in hiding ever since." Dick explained.

As he kneeled down by the fire, Barry could see his worn torn face. It was littered with cuts and bruises.

"Speaking of the war, how is it all going? As bad as I've heard? "Dick asked.

"Worse. The Regime found Professor. X. I'm not sure if they've captured him or not." Barry said.

"Damn. If they've got him then this war is most certainly over." Dick said as he stoked the fire.

"Maybe not." Barry said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"Well, the professor had this crazy idea to send me back in time and stop all of this from happening." Barry explained.

Dick paused for a moment and then spoke,

"That is crazy, but it just might be crazy enough to work."

"Seriously? You think I should do it?" Barry asked.

"Well, during normal circumstances I'd tell you that nothing good comes from time travel, but in this case I'd say nothing could be worse than this." Dick responded.

"That's what the professor told me." Barry said.

Without warning a large crash could be heard just outside the cave. Both Barry and Dick made their way to the mouth of the cave. Just outside the cave they found the yellow lantern Sinestro laying in a small crater. He slowly rose to his feet and turned towards the two heroes.

"Barry Allen, what a pleasant surprise." Sinestro said with a grin.

Dick drew his escrima sticks and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm assuming you've run into our green allies?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but they won't be a problem for much longer." Sinestro retorted.

Suddenly, before Sinestro could attack, a large hammer crushed him into the ground. The large green hammer dissipated and revealed a broken, but still breathing, Sinestro. Hal landed just in front of Dick and Barry.

"Nice to see you two, especially you Dick. Didn't know you were still alive." Hal said.

"Well I have a knack for surprising people." Dick responded.

As Hal began to restrain Sinestro, Dick turned to Barry and said,

"So what will you need to make the trip?"

"Just my suit, which is in the rubble that use to be Star Labs." Barry said.

"Which is right in the middle of Regime territory." Hal said, eavesdropping.

"What kind of trip are you making Barry?" Hal asked.

"The time travel kind." Barry responded.

"Ah, I assume you're going to try and stop this war before it starts?" Hal asked.

"That's the plan." Dick said.

"Well, then you're going to need some help, and I know just the guy to talk to." Hal said.

He formed an energy bubble around all four of them and shot off into the sky, heading towards a brighter future, hopefully.


End file.
